JJL Chapter 2
Soft & Wet (1) is the second chapter of Part VIII: Jojolion. Summary The chapter begins with the protagonist deep in thought. He has no idea who he is or what is his name may be. He has no recollection of anything, and at the moment is confused as to where he is exactly. Looking around, he can see various people all dressed in white. A little girl walks by, only to be accompanied by older versions of herself, confusing the protagonist. He appears to be in a hospital, but does not remember why he is there. Looking out a nearby window, he can see varied tits and butterflies flying about. He is able to determine their exact length just by looking. He recognizes the tree the tits are perched on to be a Japanese Alder, and also calculates it's height. He recognizes the person walking down the hospital hallway to be Yasuho Hirose, also calculating her height to be 166 cm. Yasuho enters the room, but is startled by the protagonist, who appears to be sleeping under his mattress. Yasuho asks why he is under there, but the protagonist misinterprets the question, saying that the people in the white garbs told him to stay in the room. She clarifies her question and asks why he would be sleeping in between his mattress and the bedframe. The protagonist is confused as to how she can sleep without applying pressure to herself via the mattress. After pulling himself out of the bed, the protagonist grabs the juiced filled rice snacks Yasuho brought. He has no clue what they are. He ends up chewing them with his front teeth, rather than his molars causing the juice inside the rice snacks to spray everywhere. Yasuho asks if he can remember anything, but the protagonist has no memories of anything, claiming that the only person he has in the world is her. He hugs her, but she pushes him away because of his erection. She asks him where he got his hat from, and notices the label inside is from a store that she is familiar with. Using the power of his birthmark, the protagonist launches a bubble with a star shape on it towards the security guard. It ends up popping and causes all the water in her to drain out. She becomes thirsty and leaves to get a drink. The two use this chance to exit the hospital. At the store, they ask the clerk if he knew who bought the protagonist's hat. The clerk is confused, claiming that he was the one came and bought it. The clerk brings out a book containing past sales, and says that the protagonist's name appears to be "Yoshikage Kira." He also produces an address of where he supposedly lives. "Kira" and Yasuho arrive at what appears to be the Kira's apartment. Inside, they find the place completely spic and span. Next to the doorway, they find the same sailor outfits Kira is wearing, so they assume that this is indeed his house. The chapter ends with the protagonist hearing a noise coming from the far room. Someone appears to be hiding in it. Appearances Trivia *Several Familair hats worn by characters featured in previous parts are seen around the Hat Shop. Category:Manga chapters